The following background discussion includes information that may be useful in understanding the present inventive subject matter. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed inventive subject matter, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
As the popularity of portable audio devices and mobile phones configured to play audio files grows, the use of headphones is similarly increasing. Such headphones typically provide a pair of small speakers to be placed directly over the user's ears, and give a more accurate reproduction of sound in addition to blocking unwanted background noise. The majority of headphones utilize a long conductive cord or cable to interface with the audio device in order to permit the user to place the audio device in a variety of locations. However, when not in use, the user is left with the problem of safely storing this long, and often fragile, cord. In headphones that do not include a headband, a similar cord could connect the speakers and poses similar issues.
While a headphone could be provided in a case that provides a space for stowing a cord, such cases are often misplaced. A more practical solution would be to provide a structure for safe storage of the cord on the headphone itself U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,611 describes a headphone with a device that winds the cord, which provides input from the audio device about a spring-loaded reel, which is encased in a housing that also includes a speaker. This reel mechanism includes a spiral spring, which is brought under tension when the cord is pulled from the headphone by the user. This tension is subsequently used to retract the cord back into the housing following use. The mechanism includes a safety device that prevents inadvertent retraction of the cord while the headphones are in use. U.S. Pat. No. 7,372,974 describes a similar stereo headphone arrangement, which includes two housings that each enclose a speaker and a spring driven reel mechanism for storing a cord, where one housing is used for storage of a cord that provides input from the audio device and the other is used for storage of a cord that connects the speakers to one another.
While providing a convenient location for storage of headphone cords, these approaches have inherent limitations. Such spring-driven rotary mechanisms are complex and prone to failure, and the use of a closed housing leaves a user with little recourse should the mechanism become jammed or the cord tangled within. In addition the force that can be provided by such a compact spring-driven mechanism is limited, necessitating the use of a small diameter, pliant cord. Such small diameter cords are not only mechanically fragile and easily tangled, the relatively high resistance of the small diameter conductor encased therein can result in signal losses that degrade an audio signal. Also, such devices lack the flexibility to provide storage for accessory devices such as cord extensions or Y connectors, which are frequently added by users for use in sharing the output of an audio player with a second set of headphones.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints, and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
Thus, there is still a need for a device that could be incorporated into a headphone that provides safe and reliable storage of a cord that is tolerant of cord tangling and is capable of supporting a variety of cord configurations.